Nadie sabrá jamás
by Hitzuji
Summary: Séptimo año, durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Pansy y Ginny se encuentran en bandos distintos pero convergen en una de las torturas que Pansy es obligada a aplicar. De allí empiezan con encuentros furtivos, pero, ¿hasta cuándo podrán ocultar su relación? ¿Será más fuerte el amor o las diferencias que las separan? Regalo de Amigo Invisible para Piautos.
1. Chapter 1

**Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Para Piautos.**

* * *

**Nadie sabrá jamás**

Capítulo 1

...

She's imperfect, but she tries  
She is good, but she lies  
She is hard on herself  
She is broken and won't ask for help

She used to be mine ~ Sara Bareilles

...

Ninguna de las dos quería estar ahí. Si alguna hubiera tomado una decisión diferente ese día, hubieran seguido sus caminos separados, enfrentándose sin saber que en realidad buscaban lo mismo: acabar con esa maldita guerra. Para ambas esa guerra había transformado uno de los lugares que más felicidad les traía en un infierno.

A una le había quitado a dos de sus hermanos, uno alejado de la familia y el otro en una misión desconocida, sin tener certeza de su estado. Aún no sabía que al final sí le arrebataría a otro de ellos, de manera definitiva. Le había arrebatado la seguridad, la posibilidad de expresar sus ideas y actuar libremente sin temor a un castigo doloroso. Y había alejado de ella al hombre que amaba, mandándolo a quién sabe qué misión suicida con tal de acabar con todo ello.

A la otra le había arrebatado a sus padres, obligándolos a ambos a trabajar en contra de su voluntad con un hombre que odiaban. La había convertido a ella en una herramienta más, en un peón en el retorcido juego de los que todos —menos ellos mismos— sabían que eran los villanos. Había convertido a sus amigos en monstruos irreconocibles para ella, obligándolos a marcarse y lavándoles el cerebro. Y a su mejor amigo, lo había reducido a un niño asustado, lleno de miedo y angustia.

Para su fortuna o para su desgracia, el destino quiso que se encontraran.

Para Pansy, esta era una vez más en la que debía ejecutar el castigo que los Carrow ordenaban. Que, en realidad, era también un castigo para ella. Pero no se atrevía a negarse, temerosa ser ella la que estuviera del lado doloroso de la varita. Además, sabía que era mejor ella que alguien más, al menos para los castigados.

Llegó antes al salón que los hermanos habían designado para los castigos. Un aula vacía cerca de la sala común de Slytherin. Respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse, metiéndose en su papel. No debía sentir nada, debía parecer firme y no flaquear.

La puerta se abrió y en lugar del niño de segundo año que le habían dicho que iría entró alguien a la que conocía perfectamente. Todos la conocían, o al menos habían escuchado de ella. Delgada y atlética, alta, cubierta de pecas y cabellera roja: Ginny Weasley.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Pansy arrugando la nariz—, no era a ti a quien estaba esperando.

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio, que se sintió como un puñetazo.

—Vine en lugar de Will —Ginny cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se cruzó de brazos—, tomaré su castigo en su lugar.

Pansy no estaba muy segura de que eso estuviera permitido.

—¿Lo saben los Carrow? —preguntó.

—No.

Pansy no sabía qué hacer. Si aceptaba y los Carrow se enteraban que no había sido McDonald quien había recibido el castigo, probablemente la harían aplicarlo nuevamente.

—¿Les vas a decir? —la pelirroja se mordió el labio, un tic inconsciente.

—No es necesario. Pero, ¿por qué lo haces? —Pansy sería capaz de ponerse en lugar de alguno de sus amigos, o de su familia, pero no por alguien que apenas y conociera. Sin duda era algo de los Gryffindor, arriesgar el pellejo por cualquiera. El que la chica Weasley fuera capaz de hacerlo la sorprendía.

—William tiene doce años.

Tan fácil como eso.

—Bueno pues —Ginny se acercó más a ella. Era más alta y mucho más fuerte, a Pansy se le ocurrió que si quisiera lastimarla lo podría hacer con facilidad, a menos que reaccionara y la detuviera con magia. Pero la pelirroja no parecía querer lastimarla—, mientras más rápido empieces con esto, más rápido acabas.

Se plantó de frente y cerró los ojos. El ligero temblor de sus manos era lo único que delataba el miedo que sentía. Pero no pasaba nada. Abrió los ojos y arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué esperas? —Pansy la miraba boquiabierta, ni siquiera había levantado la varita—, no tengo todo el día —la apuró.

—No puedo creer que me estés pidiendo que me apure a torturarte.

—Yo tampoco —Ginny se cruzó nuevamente de brazos—, pero aquí estamos. Y tengo un ensayo que terminar para Transformaciones, así que venga.

Pansy respiró hondo. Levantó la varita. Ginny cerró los ojos.

—Crucio —Pansy lanzó el hechizo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Ginny unos segundos después, abriendo los ojos otra vez—, ¿eso fue un crucio? ¿enserio?

Pansy no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque tenía la sensación de que debería sentirse ofendida.

—Tienes que realmente querer infligir dolor a alguien para que funcione —aclaró—, supongo que tengo que concentrarme un poco, espera.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo mucho que odiaba a Voldemort, imaginó que lo tenía delante suyo y sin abrir los ojos apuntó nuevamente la varita, lanzando un crucio pensando en infligir dolor.

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó a Ginny lanzar un grito, y cortó inmediatamente el hechizo. La pelirroja estaba aún de pie, pero se abrazaba a si misma.

—Eso sí dolió —le dijo haciendo una mueca—, ¿vas a lanzarme más?

—Estás loca —dijo Pansy resoplando—. No. —Agitó la cabeza—, con eso es suficiente. Sólo necesitaba que su último hechizo fuera el correcto para cuando los Carrow revisaran la varita.

Ginny asintió, enderezándose y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera! —Ginny se detuvo justo antes de abrir la puerta—, aún no puedes salir. Si te ven dirán que no fue suficiente y te harán volver —la pelirroja la miró, se encogió de hombros y se sentó en ahí mismo, recargándose en la puerta.

—Pansy Parkinson, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—No eres como pensé que serías.

Pansy arrugó la nariz.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Ginny se encogió de hombros, cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en la puerta.

Pansy estaba muy confundida, y a la vez fascinada por la forma de actuar de la chica. Tanta seguridad, y facilidad para hacer las cosas. Pansy la envidiaba.

No parecía que fuera a decir nada más, y todavía tenían que esperar al menos unos minutos más, así que se sentó en el suelo, ahí mismo y observó a Weasley desde lejos. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó mirándola, pero de pronto la pelirroja abrió los ojos.

—¿Será que puedo irme ya? —preguntó.

Pansy asintió, levantándose al tiempo que Ginny hacía lo mismo.

—Sí, ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

...

Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit  
I'm helpless!  
Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em.  
I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight.

Helpless ~ Lyn Manuel Miranda

...

Resistir. Eso es lo que estaban haciendo. Cada una a su manera.

Ginny lo hacía de manera más evidente: retando a los Carrow y a Snape; defendiendo a los más pequeño, entrenando secretamente con el Ejército de Dumbledore. Esperando al momento en el que tomarían acción más evidente. No sabía cuándo sería. Recibía las noticias de su casa con nerviosismo, esperando cualquier noticia de Ron y con ella, de Harry y Hermione. Resistía la impaciencia de actuar más, de hacer algo realmente importante.

La resistencia de Pansy era más velada. Secreta incluso. Era el consolar junto con Daphne a los más pequeños de Slytherin, que eran los que llevaban más mal el que las otras casas los rechazaran —e incluso los atacaran a espaldas de los maestros—. Era el no rebelarse contra los adultos, era obedecer. Era abrazar a Draco y ser su confidente. Ambos temían por sus familias. Todos lo hacían, eso no era una cuestión de bandos. Era ofrecerse para realizar los castigos, aunque lo odiara, sabía que su crucio era mucho menos fuerte que el de Crabbe y sabía que Draco odiaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo, habiendo él recibido ese hechizo varias veces.

Después de aquel día algo cambió para Pansy. La pelirroja la intrigaba. Antes para ella sólo era la «chica comadreja» como le decía Draco cada que se quejaba interminablemente de Potter y su relación con ella. Una Gryffindor más, una más de las fans del «chico que vivió». Pero la había impresionado darse cuenta de que había algo más. La mirada desafiante, el porte retador, el tono irónico con el que le había dicho si eso era todo lo que tenía. Era tan distinta a ella.

Se descubría mirándola en el Gran Comedor. Susurrando con sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor, planeando cosas seguramente, era como si entre ellas hubiera una distancia increíble. Y Pansy no sabía qué hacer con eso que estaba sintiendo. «No eres como pensé que serías» le había dicho, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

Para Ginny ese se supone que sería un castigo más de decenas que había recibido ya. Se preguntaba si estaba generando resistencia a ellos, pues el de Parkinson no le había dolido prácticamente, había sido como un pinchazo. Pero lo dudaba. Era evidente, para cualquiera que la hubiera visto ahí, que la slytherin no quería estar ahí, que no quería hacerlo. Y entonces Ginny se dio cuenta de algo que quizás se hubiera dado cuenta antes si su odio ciego hacia la casa de las serpientes no lo hubiera impedido: no todos eran malos. Le intrigaba pero no tenía tiempo ni fuerzas para preocuparse con ello.

Un par de veces la miraba en el Gran Comedor. Lucía triste todo el tiempo: mirando su comida apáticamente y moviéndola a un lado, hablando con Malfoy que lucía incluso peor que ella. Uno de los amigos de Malfoy dijo algo que la hizo sonreír un poco. Se veía bonita sonriendo. Ginny sonrió también.

()()()()

Se encontraron de nuevo en circunstancias muy similares a la primera vez. Excepto que esta vez Ginny no estaba supliendo a nadie. Amycus se había mostrado muy satisfecho con Pansy cuando ella se había ofrecido a aplicarlo. No estaba muy segura de por qué lo había hecho.

—Hola de nuevo —le dijo Ginny cuando entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Pansy alzó la ceja.

—Hola —contestó—, ¿ahora qué hiciste?

Ginny sonrió, los ojos brillandole. Se encogió de hombros.

—Llené de bombas fétidas el salón de Estudios Muggles cuando Alecto estaba ahí.

Pansy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírse.

—Wow. Me sorprende que no te haya torturado ella misma en ese instante.

—Lo intentó —dijo Ginny despreocupada—, pero el profesor Flitwick la detuvo.

—No tienes ningún sentido de preservación propia, ¿verdad?

—Tengo que hacerle honor a mi apellido, ahora que mis hermanos no están.

A Pansy le tomó un momento entender a qué se refería, pero luego recordó a los gemelos, ellos eran graciosos, cuando no se metían con los slytherin.

—Eso es un no, entonces.

Ginny se rió. Pansy, muy a su pesar, no pudo evitar sonreír. Se pasó la mano por la cara para tratar de ocultarlo.

—Supongo que no —declaró la pelirroja.

—Gryffindors —dijo entre dientes Pansy.

—Bueno, ¿vas a hacerlo entonces? —preguntó Ginny, que se había acercado nuevamente a Pansy. El aire a su alrededor de pronto se tornó distinto, haciéndose espeso. Le costaba respirar.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Castigarme.

Pansy casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, pero lo disimuló riéndose.

—De verdad que estás loca —recordaba haberle dicho algo así antes, pero no había duda.

—Digo, porque también podríamos sólo platicar —dijo Ginny.

Pansy abrió la boca. La cerró. La volvió a abrir. La vez anterior no habían revisado su varita, dado que nunca había fallado, quizás tuviera la misma suerte. Era arriesgarse, pero tampoco le apetecía en lo más mínimo cumplir. Por otro lado, Ginny se había ya sentado en el piso y le sonreía. ¿Por qué le sonreía?

—Uh, ok —se sentó en el piso también—, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—No sé —

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, ambas mirando la pared del aula vacía excepto por ellas dos.

—Cómo…

—Tú y Potter…

Hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Tú primero —concede Ginny.

—Tú y Potter están juntos, ¿cierto?

Pansy se arrepintió de hacer la pregunta al instante. Pues la mirada de Ginny se ensombreció y todo rastro de sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se apuró a arreglarlo—, no debí preguntar eso.

—No, está bien. Todo el mundo me lo pregunta —Ginny soltó el aire de golpe—, suponen que sé dónde está. Pero no tengo idea. Cortó conmigo antes, además.

—Lo siento —Pansy se sentía mal por haber preguntado. Pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz por alguna razón.

—No te preocupes —Ginny sonrió poquito.

—No, de verdad —insistió Pansy—. Siento haber preguntado. No quería hacerte sentir mal.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Draco dice que a veces soy muy inoportuna —dijo Pansy, tratando de aligerar un poco la conversación—, una vez le pregunté a Daphne si había visto a Theo justo el día después de que cortaron por primera vez.

Ginny no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran Daphne y Theo, compañeros suyos de Slytherin supuso, pero igual agradeció el ligero cambio de tema. Aunque ahora que mencionaba a Draco…

—¿Es tu novio?

—¿Quién? ¿Theo? —Pansy hizo una mueca fingiendo una arcada—, no, jamás. Me cae bien, no creas, pero no es para nada mi tipo.

—No —Ginny se río un poco—, Malfoy.

—¡Menos! —dijo Pansy agitando los brazos—, sería como andar con mi hermano.

Ginny entornó la mirada.

—Harry estaba seguro de que tú y Malfoy andaban.

—Lo intentamos, pero no funcionó. Como dije, fue como andar con mi hermano. Además, tampoco es mi tipo. Ni yo el suyo.

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo?

La intensidad con la que Ginny la miraba hacía que Pansy se sintiera bajo una corriente eléctrica. Sus ojos eran color miel, y aunque no había mucha luz en esa aula, brillaban intensamente. Intrigada por el giro de la conversación se había acercado a ella. Pansy se lamió los labios y en un impulso contestó:

—Pelirrojas.

Ginny se sonrojó, su cara poniéndose del exacto color de su cabello.

—Oh.

Pansy no tuvo mucho tiempo para arrepentirse ni pudo formar una frase para cambiar de tema o cubrir su desliz. Porque Ginny se acercó un poco más a ella. La nariz de la gryffindor casi rozando la suya

—¿Osea que te gusto? —susurró Ginny, haciendo que Pansy se estremeciera. Tragó saliva.

—No estás mal —logró decir—, excepto porque parece que estás algo loca.

Ginny sonrió y Pansy podría jurar que alguien había sacado todo el aire de la habitación.

—Tú tampoco estás mal —dijo la pelirroja—, para ser Slytherin.

Ninguna hubiera podido decir quién inició el beso. Quizás fueron las dos al mismo tiempo. Ginny inclinada sobre Pansy, apoyando sus manos sobre los muslos de la morena mientras que ella rodeaba sus hombros, sujetando la melena rojiza.

Cuando se separaron ambas estaban rojas. Inhalaron a bocanadas para recuperar el aire. Sonreían, mirándose con complicidad. Ninguna de las dos estaba segura qué significaba eso.

—Nadie puede saberlo —dijo Ginny, expresando exactamente lo que Pansy estaba pensando.

—Nadie puede saberlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

...

Can't we be seventeen?  
Is that so hard to do?  
If you could let me in.  
I could be good with you.  
Let us be seventeen,  
If we've still got the right.

Seventeen ~ Laurence O'Keefe y Kevin Murphy

...

Las noches se habían convertido en su refugio. Los momentos en los que podían estar juntas eran escasos, pues debían ser cuidadosas. Había demasiadas cosas que podían salir mal. Pero valía la pena el riesgo.

En el segundo encuentro Ginny le dio una moneda a Pansy.

—¿Ves estos números de la orilla? Cuando sientas que se calienta es que cambiaron, indicarán la hora en la que nos veamos, y este otro —los señaló—, el lugar, cada número es una letra.

Aulas vacías, pasillos oscuros, la lechucería, el invernadero… cambiaban todos los días y la hora para no arriesgarse. Tampoco podían verse diario, levantarían sospechas.

Pero cuando se encontraban, todo quedaba en segundo plano. Miedo, incertidumbre, enojo, tristeza… se consolaban mutuamente. Se acompañaban. No hablaban mucho de sus vidas actuales, se limitaban a hablar de historias de su infancia, cosas que habían pasado antes de Hogwarts.

En el día trataban de no pensar en la otra, si se cruzaban en los pasillos o en el Gran Comedor procuraban no mirarse, pero a veces se les escapaba una mirada, o una sonrisa furtiva, bajo riesgo de ser descubiertas. Pero las noches eran suyas, al menos aquellas en las que estaban juntas.

()()()()

—¿A dónde vas? —la interceptó Neville justo cuando estaba por atravezar la entrada a la Sala Común—, ¿no quedamos con Luna de vernos aquí?

Si no hubiera sido muy evidente se hubiera dado una palmada en la cara. Recompuso su expresión rápidamente y volteó a ver a Neville. El chico entornó los ojos.

—¿Lo olvidaste? —preguntó, dando justo en el clavo.

—No, claro que no —mintió Ginny—, sólo tengo que hacer algo rápido antes.

La verdad es que se le había pasado que ese día habían acordado con Luna entrar al despacho de Snape para robar la espada. Esta le correspondía a Harry, después de todo. Era una forma de hacer algo después de tantos meses de sentirse inútiles para la causa. Se habían enterado de que Snape saldría por un par de días, era el momento oportuno. Pero habían quedado en eso hacía una semana y a Ginny se le había borrado por completo que era ese día y había quedado con Pansy.

—No —dijo Neville—, Luna está por llegar, y no nos podemos arriesgar a que algo salga mal.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, llenándose de pesar.

—Tienes razón. –Retrocedió. El cuadro se cerró tras suyo— Debo ir a mi habitación por algo an… —se calló al abrirse el marco de nuevo, Luna entró por la puerta y les sonrió—tes…

—¡Luna! Que bien que llegaste —la saludó Neville.

—Hola —dijo Luna—de camino para acá vi a Amycus rondar.

—Debemos irnos ya, entonces —dijo Neville—, ¿qué era lo que necesitabas de tu cuarto? Con tu varita es suficiente.

—Nada, nada.

Mientras se movían sigilosamente rumbo a la oficina de Snape Ginny no dejaba de pensar en lo enojada que estaría Pansy con ella. Nunca dejaba la moneda en su cuarto, pero esta vez la había dejado en su cama después de cambiar los datos de la cita y había olvidado volver a tomarla. Esperaba recuperar rápido la espada, para ver si Pansy seguía donde habían quedado.

—Tienes muchos torposoplos rondándote, Ginny —le susurró Luna—, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

«Luna y su increíble percepción», pensó Ginny. Le sonrió y agitó la cabeza en negativa.

—Estoy preocupada por que todo salga bien —mentir era tan fácil, pero la hacía sentir culpable, al menos no era completamente falso. Decidió concentrarse en ello, poner su todo en la «misión de rescate».

()()()()

Se hacía tarde. Pansy se talló los ojos una vez más, tratando de ahuyentar el sueño. Se paró de la banca donde estaba sentada y bufó desesperada. Sacó la moneda —por enésima vez esa noche— y la miró. La hora y la fecha seguían sin modificarse. Era casi la una y Ginny no había dado señales. Si no hubiera estado preocupada por ella, estaría más molesta.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Pansy casi salta al escuchar a Daphne susurrarle una vez que volvió a su habitación, cansada de esperar a Ginny.

—Fui al baño —mintió—, creo que algo me hizo daño en la cena.

—Ajá.

Pansy decidió no decir nada más, aunque sabía que Daphne no le creía mucho. Al menos no era Draco, porque a él nunca había sabido mentirle.

()()()()

Todo había salido mal, evidentemente. Los habían descubierto, porque resultó que Snape volvió antes de lo previsto. Al menos el castigo sería con Hagrid.

Lo peor de todo era que Pansy estaba furiosa con ella, y no había forma de disculparse sin no asistía a las citas que Ginny le pedía.

Una semana entera y ni siquiera la miraba en los pasillos. Ginny se sentía culpable, pero también le frustraba que actuara así, le parecía injusto. Así que la espío hasta que vio que estaba sola para emboscarla.

—¿Ya nunca me vas a querer hablar? —La acorraló contra el muro donde estaba recargada, poniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para evitar que escapara—, de verdad lo siento. Déjame si quiera explicarte.

—No tienes que explicarme nada, Weasley —dijo Pansy, sus ojos azules dolorosamente fríos.

—Quiero explicarte, Pans. De verdad lo siento… —Ginny retiró los brazos, esperando que Pansy se fuera, pero no lo hizo, así que continuó—, sé que debí avisarte que no llegaría, pero se me complicaron las cosas. Y te extraño.

Pansy bufó.

—Gryffindor idiota —río bajito—, yo también te extraño.

Ginny miró rápido a todos lados, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie a la vista y le dio un beso rápido en los labios a Pansy.

—Ahora vete antes de que nos vea nadie.

Retomaron sus encuentros secretos. Las pláticas se hacían cada vez más cortas para darle tiempo a conocerse de otras formas. Pansy se entretenía recorriendo las pecas de Ginny con la lengua, trazando constelaciones con ellas. A Ginny le fascinaba jugar con el cabello de Pansy, le obsesionaba su textura y le encantaba como éste acariciaba sus hombros, tan suaves.

A Ginny le gustaba morder, y Pansy se deleitaba en la sensación de los dientes de la chica en su piel. Pansy era impaciente, y Ginny disfrutaba de torturarla lentamente, tocándola toda sin detenerse demasiado, hasta que Pansy suplicaba. La slytherin tenía sus momentos para vengarse, deshaciendo a la pelliroja con sus dedos y su lengua.

Les era difícil ocultar las sonrisas al día siguiente. No sonrojarse cuando se encontraban en los pasillos, no mirarse y prometerse lo que vendría.

Un nuevo peligro se había llegado a sus vidas: se estaban enamorando.

* * *

**Notas: **

**Mientras tanto Harry viendo a Ginny y a Pansy juntas en el mapa del merodeador preguntándose si está funcionando bien. O suponiendo que Pansy les está pasando información secreta. Jamás se imaginará lo que ocurrió en realidad. *Inserte a Harry como el meme de la señora calculando*. **

**Espero que haya gustado este capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

...

I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes  
They've seen things that you never quite say, but I hear  
Come out of hiding, I'm right here beside you  
And I'll stay there as long as you let me

You matter to me ~ Sara Bareilles

...

—Tengo algo para ti —anunció Pansy en cuanto entró. Esa noche habían quedado de verse en uno de los salones de la torre oeste.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Ginny, sonriendo y acercándose a ella. Con un movimiento de varita cerró la puerta y puso seguro.

—Yup —la abrazó, enterrando su cabeza en su hombro y disfrutando de su calor. El aroma a flores y naranja de Ginny era reconfortante. Se separó un poco y le dio un beso corto, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro—, un regalo.

—¡Pansy! —Ginny se separó de ella, empujándola con sus manos—, te dije que no quería nada.

—Ya sé. Pero de verdad quería darte algo. —Pansy sacó un sobre bolsillo de su túnica—, para que pienses en mí durante las vacaciones.

Ginny se sonrojó. Pansy adoraba cuando lograba ese efecto en ella. Sonrió satisfecha.

—Anda ábrelo, quiero saber si te gusta.

Era una foto firmada de Gwenog Jones. Ginny la miró sorprendida. Pansy se rascó la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

—¿Te gusta?

Ginny la besó con fuerza, como respuesta.

—Gracias.

()()()()

A Pansy la recibió una casa vacía y fría. Sus padres estaban ocupados y únicamente el día de Navidad pudieron pasarlo juntos. Sus amigos tenían sus propias situaciones difíciles en casa, y a excepción de algunas cartas no tuvo mucha comunicación con ellos. No se arriesgó a mandar una carta a Ginny y ella tampoco se arriesgó.

A pesar de que estaba casi toda la familia, menos Ron, fue una navidad extraña para Ginny. No podría decir que mala, pero todos tenían el ánimo bajo. Pensaba en Pansy a ratos, mirando la fotografía que le había regalado. La extrañaba. Aún así, pensar en regresar a Hogwarts de nuevo no le generaba la misma emoción que antes. Y si no fuera porque el ministerio la obligaba, quizás no lo habría hecho.

El andén 9 ¾ estaba atestado de agentes del Ministerio y de mortífagos. Ginny reconoció a algunos que estuvieron en el Departamento de Misterios. Buscaban a Harry, claro, o a cualquier otro alumno que no fuera por lo menos mestizo. Escaneó la multitud buscando a Pansy, pero no la vio.

Encontró el vagón donde estaban Neville y Luna; también estaban Hannah, Susan y Ernie ahí. Poco después llegó Seamus también. En momentos como esos se podían olvidar de todo y fingir que eran simplemente estudiantes. Bromeando, comiendo calderos de chocolate hasta reventar y jugando cartas explosivas. De pronto el tren se detuvo bruscamente. Los siete brincaron cuando una de las cartas explotó, Seamus se disculpó.

—No hemos llegado —dijo Hannah mirando por la ventana—, creo que están subiendo unas personas.

Ginny se asomó también, pero ya habían entrado. Se miraron nerviosos todos.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —preguntó Susan.

—¿Serán profesores nuevos? —sugirió Ernie.

—Quién sabe —dijo Neville—, ¿seguimos jugando?

Lo intentaron, pero el tren seguía sin avanzar y se empezaron a poner nerviosos. De pronto la puerta del compartimiento se abrió bruscamente. Susan soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Eran tres hombres.

—¿Alguno de ustedes es Luna Lovegood?

—Soy yo —dijo Luna, poniéndose de pie. Ginny quiso detenerla y mentir, no le daban nada de confianza esos hombres. El de en medio sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa cruel.

—Muy bien, acompáñenos —dijo el hombre.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Luna, tan tranquila como siempre.

—Sin preguntas —dijo el hombre de la derecha, dando un paso para entrar al compartimento y tomándola del brazo. Neville se levantó con la varita en alto.

—Suéltela —dijo apuntando al hombre. Sus compañeros sacaron sus varitas, y pronto todos estaban apuntando a todos. El hombre fue más rápido y apuntó a Luna en la cabeza, sosteniéndola con su brazo contra su cuello.

—Si alguno de ustedes hace algún movimiento, su amiga está muerta, ¿entendieron? —volteó a verlos a todos. Apretó más la varita contra la frente de Luna—, no creo que quieran arriesgarse. Ahora, bajen sus varitas.

No les quedó de otra. Y miraron impotentes como los hombres arrastraban a Luna fuera del compartimento. Nadie habló después de eso. ¿A dónde se la habían llevado? ¿Qué le iban a hacer? ¿Por qué se la llevaron? Ginny nunca había tenido tanto miedo de saber la respuesta.

Pansy notó que algo malo le pasaba a Ginny de inmediato. La pelirroja era una llama de fuego, siempre ardiendo en emociones, pero ahora lucía apagada. La slytherin la miró desde su asiento en la mesa del Gran Comedor, tratando de captar su atención solo con su mirada, para que la viera, para que supiera que ella quería consolarla, pero no la volteó a ver si quiera.

—Te pasa algo —le dijo Daphne en el oído—, ¿estás bien?

Pansy le sonrió, reprendiéndose por su obviedad al mirar la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Sí —mintió. Esperaba que la moneda la citara ese mismo día. Mientras tenía que aparentar normalidad, y se puso a platicar con Daphne.

Ya había asumido que no vería a Ginny esa noche, pues eran más de las nueve, cuando sintió la moneda arder. Salir de la Sala Común no era lo difícil, sino transitar los pasillos siendo más tarde de la hora permitida. Por suerte los meses anteriores le habían dado bastante práctica. Y, también por suerte, el salón que había escogido Ginny era el que le quedaba más cerca de las mazmorras.

Pansy llegó un par de minutos antes. En cuanto Ginny entró Pansy la jaló hacia ella y la abrazó deleitándose en el calor de la chica. Sintió como la abrazaba con fuerza, demasiada fuerza.

—Gin —dijo sin aire—, necesito respirar.

—Perdón —la soltó—, llevaba desde que llegamos queriendo hacer eso.

Pansy sonrió, sintiendo su corazón aletear.

—Yo también te extrañé. —Ginny no sonrió— ¿Estás bien?

—No —soltó el aire y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tirando de sus cabellos—, no, no estoy bien. Estoy jodidamente aterrada y furiosa. Siento que estoy tan llena de odio que voy a explotar.

—Woah —le quitó las manos del cabello, tomándolas entre las suyas—, ¿qué pasó?

—Se llevarona Luna, Pans. —los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas—. No sé a dónde, ni para qué. Todos están luchando. Mis hermanos están quién sabe dónde y yo aquí, encerrada en este maldito castillo sin poder hacer nada.

Pansy no sabía qué decir, así que sólo abrazó a la pelirroja, acariciando su cabeza. Ginny se separó de ella con brusquedad y la agarró de los hombros. Ahí estaba la llama de nuevo.

—Tengo que hacer algo —declaró.

—¿Hacer algo de qué? —la verdad es que le asustaba un poco. Había visto esa misma mirada cuando decidió robar la espada—, por favor no hagas algo estúpido otra vez.

Ginny sonrió de lado.

—No prometo nada —tiró de ella, agachándose un poco para besarla. Esto era lo que había extrañado Pansy: la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos, la lengua de Ginny abriéndose paso en su boca. El calor de sus dedos bajo su ropa. Olvidarse de todo menos de las sensaciones, del placer y del aroma a flores y canela que la envuelve. Las pecas de Ginny son como estrellas, y al menos por ese momento, la pelirroja es su universo.

La vuelta a la Sala Común es como salir de la fantasía y volver a la realidad. El calor de Ginny remplazado por el frío de la piedra y la oscuridad.

()()()()

Las clases comenzaron y con ellas la rutina. Con los deberes y la volatilidad de los Carrow sus encuentros eran más difíciles, pero aún así seguían encontrando la forma de verse. Sin embargo, los obstáculos no sólo consistían en los profesores.

—Creo que Daphne sospecha algo —dijo Pansy, mientras se abrochaba la camisa—, ayer me preguntó si tengo un novio.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —Ginny ya estaba vestida, siempre lo hacía más rápido que ella. Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—Que estaba saliendo contigo, naturalmente —bromeó Pansy—. Es broma —agregó al ver la cara de pánico de Ginny—. Le dije que no. Pero no creo que se lo haya creído.

—Nadie debe saberlo.

—Lo sé. No soy tonta. —El tono de Pansy sonó más cortante de lo que quería, realmente no le importó—. No sólo tú estarías en problemas.

()()()()

Los días pasaban. Y la frustración crecía. No tenía noticias de nadie de afuera, pues todas las lechuzas eran monitoreadas. Ginny estaba segura que se robaban las cosas. Le preocupaba mucho Luna.

Pero mientras miraba el cielo cubierto de nubes desde la ventana de su habitación, no era en la rubia en la que pensaba. Sino en Pansy.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —susurró para nadie en particular.

Desde que la morena le había contado de las sospechas de su amiga, Ginny había empezado a plantearse muchas cosas. También la conversación que había escuchado unas horas antes entre dos Gryffindor de tercer año había disparado algo en ella. Los niños estaban discutiendo porque aparentemente uno de ellos era amigo de un Slytherin. «Ellos son el enemigo» era el reclamo.

«¿Lo son?». A veces Ginny pensaba que sí, después de todo la mayoría de los mortífagos eran de esa casa, los únicos alumnos que torturaban a otros eran serpientes y el mismo Voldemort era uno de ellos.

Pero no todos eran malos. Conocer a Pansy le había dado otra perspectiva. Sin embargo, «¿qué tan sensato será seguir con esto?».

()()()()()

—Ya no podemos vernos —anunció Ginny apenas Pansy entró al invernadero. La sonrisa de la morena se borró al instante.

—¿Qué?

—Es lo mejor para las dos.

Pansy se acercó a la pelirroja, tratando de abrazarla.

—¿Hice algo mal?

Esto pareció ablandar un poco a Ginny. Que respondió el abrazo, aunque sin la calidez de siempre.

—No, Pans. Tú no. Pero esto que tenemos es arriesgado, y lo será más.

—¿Por qué?

—Mañana te enterarás —le dio un beso en el cachete de despedida.

()()()()

El Gran Comedor nunca había lucido tan vacío. Si ya de por si ese año habían vuelto menos de la mitad de los alumnos, ahora una gran parte de ellos no se había presentado. Las mesas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estaban prácticamente vacías.

El director —y los Carrow, porque a veces parecía que eran ellos los que gobernaban en la escuela—, había convocado a todos. A juzgar por las miradas de todos los demás nadie entendía muy bien el por qué. Al menos hasta que Amycus tomó la palabra.

—Como verán faltan estudiantes —empezó, con esa voz que a Pansy siempre se le había hecho desagradable—, eso se debe a que ciertos simpatizantes de los ladrones de magia decidieron antagonizarnos. —Se detuvo frente a la mesa de Gryffindor y la señaló—. Si ven a alguno de los infractores, tienen mi permiso, no, mi orden de hacerles todo el daño posible y entregármelos. ¿Entendido?

El Gran Comedor estalló, todos hablando al mismo tiempo y comentándolo con los demás. «¿Qué hiciste ahora, Gin?». Esperaba que su escondite fuera lo suficientemente bueno.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

...

Then I started to run  
And to call out her name  
As the crowd on the road went wild  
I reached out with my hand  
And looked up  
And then she smiled

In a crowd of thousands ~ Lynn Ahrens / Stephen Charles Flaherty

...

Pansy echaba de menos a Ginny. Más que en navidad, más que antes. Quizás si la hubiera podido ver, aunque fuera de lejos, no se sentiría así. Sabía que estaba oculta en alguna parte del castillo. Junto con muchos otros que se habían revelado a los Carrow. Tenía una vaga idea de dónde podría ser, pues recordaba en quinto año ese lugar donde entrenaban Potter y sus amigos. Pero no sabía como entrar, ni como mandarle mensaje. Además, ella había dicho que habían terminado. ¿O no?

Aún así, no podía evitar extrañarla. Sin ella la rutina se volvía dolorosa y aburrida. Incluso Draco se había dado cuenta que estaba distinta.

Por suerte venían las vacaciones de Pascua. Estar lejos del castillo y lejos de los rincones donde se veía con la pelirroja le ayudaría. Se preguntaba si ella iría a casa. Por alguna razón lo dudaba.

El regreso a Hogwarts fue particularmente extraño. Pues únicamente Theo y Daphne habían llegado y como la pareja se había puesto a devorarse enfrente de ella en cuanto el tren se había puesto en marcha, Pansy se sentía muy incómoda. Así que se disculpó y se buscó otro vagón, que al cabo que había muchos libres.

Draco, Crabbe y Goyle ya estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor cuando llegaron. El rubio se veía increíblemente demacrado, más que de costumbre. Pansy lo abrazó, Draco se encogió cuando lo hizo.

—Ya me había preocupado de no verlos en el tren —dijo Pansy—, podías haberme avisado —se acercó más a él y susurró en su oído—, ¿estás bien?

Draco negó ligeramente con la cabeza, antes de soltarla.

—Llegamos vía flu.

Pansy se mordió los labios, quería preguntarle más cosas, pero decidió que esperaría a que estuvieran bajo la seguridad de la sala común. Además, justo en ese momento se puso de pie Snape.

()()()()()

Ginny hubiera querido ir a casa, pero decidió quedarse. Igual que Neville y muchos otros a los que no les quedaba opción. Encontrar el pasadizo hacia Cabeza de Puerco había sido una verdadera salvación. No sólo por la comida, que era lo único que la Sala de Menesteres no les daba, sino porque les permitía mantenerse en contacto con el exterior.

Pasaban el día entrenándose. Los mayores enseñaban a los pequeños, a veces era un doloroso recuerdo de cuando eran el Ejército de Dumbledore. Quién hubiera dicho que pensaría en esa época como tiempos felices.

Por las noches escuchaban sin falta Pottervigilancia, para enterarse de las noticias. A veces salían nombres que conocían y cada que los mencionaban se escuchaba un jadeo colectivo seguido por un suspiro de alivio —cuando eran buenas noticias—. Resultaba difícil no estar al vilo, esperando malas noticias. Escuchar la voz de sus hermanos le causaba tristeza, los extrañaba. Como le hubiera gustado que estuvieran con ella, se sentiría más valiente.

Una vez que todos se acostaban en las camas y hamacas Ginny se permitía pensar en Pansy. Se preguntaba cómo estaría, si la extrañaría de la misma manera. A veces soñaba con ella: con esa sonrisa ligeramente torcida y sus brillantes ojos negros, con su nariz chata, que le parecía adorable y sobre todo, extrañaba hablar con ella.

Un par de días antes del fin de las vacaciones Pottervigilancia estuvo lleno de buenas noticias. No sólo hablaron de Harry, Hermione y Ron, quienes habían logrado escapar por los pelos de Voldemort. Saber que estaban vivos y seguían luchando les subió los ánimos a todos. Sino que además Luna estaba bien. ¡Estaba viva! Neville y Ginny se abrazaron y no pudieron evitar llorar de alivio. Sólo hubo una noticia triste esa noche: la muerte de un elfo doméstico. Ginny sabía que Harry le tenía mucha estima, así que lo sintió por él.

()()()()

La tensión los siguientes días era palpable. Todos estaban más nerviosos que de costumbre, porque sabían que algo iba a pasar. Draco le contó todo lo que había pasado en su casa durante las vacaciones, mientras que Pansy lo sostuvo y consoló lo mejor que podía.

No podía evitar pensar en Ginny cada día, se sentía agustiada por ella, se arrepentía de no haberle pedido que le enseñara el conjuro en la moneda, al menos así podía avisarle que Luna estaba bien.

Supo que algo importante había pasado cuando un día los llamaron a todos al Gran Comedor. Por las caras de todos los demás estaba segura que nadie sabía el motivo. La respuesta llegó pronto, cuando entró McGonagall seguida por todo el grupo de alumnos que se habían ocultado. El corazón le dió un vuelco cuando vio a Ginny entrar. Hubiera querido levantarse y correr a abrazarla, pero se contuvo. Nadie debía saber.

Un jadeo colectivo y murmullos empezaron a escucharse cuando entraron las últimas personas: Potter y sus amigos.

Pansy sintió miedo. Un frío intenso la recorrió junto con la certeza de que Potter en Hogwarts significaba que la pelea sería ahí. Seguro que los Carrow y Snape no tardarían en dar la noticia —se preguntaba dónde estaban— y pronto llegaría Voldemort y todos sus mortífagos. Notó entonces que habían otras personas, adultos. Algunos de ellos los reconoció, como al profesor Lupin, pero los otros no los había visto nunca.

Los iban a evacuar, al menos. Eso es lo que decía McGonagall, menos a los que fueran mayores de edad y quisieran quedarse a pelear. Pansy sintió alivio porque Ginny no era mayor de edad, pero la conocía, y dudaba que fuera a irse voluntariamente.

De pronto una voz que la heló hasta lo más profundo sonó por todo el Gran Comedor. Draco temblaba a su lado, y Pansy le apretó la mano para no temblar también. Sus temores eran ciertos y ya estaba ahí Voldemort. Pero les ofrecía no hacerles daño si entregaban a Potter, ¿por qué proteger al chico si podían salvarlos a todos si lo entregaban? Incluyendo a Draco, a Daphne y a Ginny.

Antes de que fuera consciente de si misma ya se había parado. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer le iba a ganar el odio de al menos dos de ellos, pero si con eso podía protegerlos, lo iba a hacer.

—¡Pero si está ahí! ¡Potter está ahí! ¡Que alguien lo aprese!

No quiso mirar a Ginny, sabía que ella lo escogería a él y no era lo suficientemente valiente para ver la mirada de decepción de ella. Empezaron a escoltarlos para sacarlos del Gran Comedor. Entre el tumulto de gente, segura de que no la vería lanzó una última mirada a Ginny. Para su sorpresa ella la miraba. A Pansy le dieron ganas de llorar. Porque pasara lo que pasara, esto era una despedida.

()()()()

Ginny sabía incluso desde antes que la batalla empezara, que no pelearían juntas al final. Pero mientras se alejaban las filas de estudiantes se debatía internamente: dejarla ir sin más o despedirse de ella.

De alguna manera la respuesta se la dio su madre, cuando le insistió que debía irse. Discutió con ella, pues no pensaba huir. Pero aprovechó para ir detrás de los estudiantes que se dirigían a la Sala de Menesteres. Se apretujó, tratando de llegar hasta el frente. Pero los pasillos del castillo nunca habían parecido tan estrechos. Para cuando llegó a la entrada de la Sala de Menesteres los Slytherin habían atravesado el pasadizo a Hogsmeade.

Derrotada decidió volver al Gran Comedor. Sin haber dicho adiós.


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

...

We fell in love in October  
That's why I love fall  
Looking at the stars  
Admiring from a far

We fell in love in October ~ Girl in red

...

Como Pansy había predicho aquella mirada el día de la Batalla fue el final de eso que tenían. No la dejó de querer de un día para otro, y estaba segura —quería estarlo— que Ginny tampoco. Pero demasiadas cosas habían pasado y ninguna de las dos encontró la forma ni las fuerzas para buscarse después.

Pasaron los años, y cada una hizo su vida. Pansy se fue a Italia con Blaise y su madre, donde conoció a una diseñadora de túnicas y vestidos de gala, con la que empezó a trabajar de asistente. Poco tiempo después terminaron, pero Pansy siguió haciendo túnicas y ganó incluso más renombre.

Ginny se unió a las Harpías de Holyhead. Después de volver a intentarlo con Harry decidieron que era mejor ser únicamente amigos. Tuvo muchas novias y un par de novios, pero el quidditch le quitaba mucho tiempo y pronto la seleccionaron como buscadora en la selección de Inglaterra.

A veces pensaban con cariño los momentos en los que estuvieron juntas, porque durante ese año horrible había sido un remanso de calma y felicidad. Pero era simplemente un recuerdo.

()()()()()()

Pansy todavía no podía creer que estuviera arreglándose para la boda de su mejor amigo. No había vuelto a Inglaterra desde entonces, y cuando llegó la carta de Draco pensó que era una broma, pero ahora que lo había visto vestido con una túnica que ella misma le había hecho para la ocasión.

Se acomodó en el lugar que había preparado él para ella, justo a un lado de Narcisa, que lloraba sin parar sostenida por una mujer que se presentó como Andromeda Black. Estaba muy nerviosa y trataba de no llorar como lo hacía la madre de Draco.

()()()()

Ginny la vio primero. Ya no llevaba el cabello corto como antes, sino largo y recogido en un peinado que lucía muy complicado. Sintió que el aire se le escapaba, pues se había puesto aún más hermosa.

«Cálmate, Ginny» se reprendió.

Pansy la vio y abrió sus ojos enormes ante la sorpresa de verla ahí. Ginny le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, sintiéndose satisfecha cuando tuvo el efecto deseado.

Si le hubieran dicho que algún día iría a la boda de Draco Malfoy se hubiera reído de ellos. Pero Astoria había entrado como administradora del equipo de quidditch y se habían vuelto buenas amigas. Al principio le había costado trabajo saber que salía con Malfoy. Pero gracias a Pansy sabía que no era tan malo y decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

Después de la ceremonia Ginny decidió acercarse a Pansy, que observaba distraída los arreglos florales de la recepción.

—Te ves muy bien.

La morena saltó un poco, sobresaltándose, y luego rio.

—Me asustaste —afirmó—, tú también te vez guapísima. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ambas se sonrojaron. Ni siquiera cuando empezaron a encontrarse en secreto se sentían tan nerviosas la una con la otra. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo.

—Trabajo con Astoria, todo el equipo está aquí.

—Oh, vaya —no sabía qué decirle, Pansy se mordió el labio—, me alegra.

—Me dijo Tori que el traje de Draco lo diseñaste tú —Pansy asintió, inflando el pecho—, te quedó precioso, me encantó el detalle de la manga.

Una vez roto el hielo siguieron hablando. Bailaron juntas toda la noche y si al día siguiente hubo rumores de que las habían visto besándose en uno de los cubículos del baño, todos fueron ciertos.

Esta vez. No importaba si alguien lo sabía.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas: **

**\- Muchas gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado (sobre todo a Piautos, que fue para ella). **

**\- Ya sé que se llama Nadie sabrá jamás, lo que nadie sabrá jamás es lo que ocurrió en Hogwarts, pero ahora que están grandes y sin prejuicios ni guerra, quise darles un final feliz.**


End file.
